Bloons: Reversed
Bloons: Reversed is a spin-off game made with collaboration of Cutterfish12345 and TOTMGsRock. In this the bloons would be the good guys and would be armed with different weapons to defeat the monkeys. In contrast the monkeys will be the major antagonists and the Ferocious Five, a gang of bloodthirsty monkeys, would be the bosses. Features For all of time, the Bloons story has always been centered on a faction of righteous, good-willed monkeys fighting against an army of homicidal, sentient balloons known as Bloons. But what if we were to turn that around? What if there was an alternate reality, where many of the Bloons were innocent and almost all of the Monkeys were psychopathic killers? We introduce you to the fateful story of Bloons: Reversed, where you are in an alternate realm which Monkeys are a narcissistic faction of conquerors, ruled by a cruel leader who runs the faction with an iron fist. These Monkeys want to invade and conquer the peaceful realm of Bloontopia, where a compassionate race known as the Bloons have lived and thrived harmoniously for centuries. (WIP) In Tower Defense modes, you place Bloon towers on the map while trying to stop Monkeys from getting to the exit. You also spawn your own Bloons from the exit that attack your enemies. The only Monkey towers you have are Monkey Rebels. Bloons Heroes Monkeys (the bad guys) Monkey Properties Monkey Properties are special properties that monkeys can have. These may be invisibility to some towers or doubled health. *'Camo' All monkeys with this property cannot be spotted by towers without special upgrades. Only Ninja Bloon, Flash Bloon, MOAB Mortar, Dartling Gun, and Spike Factory can hurt Camo Monkeys without upgrades. They are recognized by their camo-style uniform and streaks of paint on their cheeks. *'Regen' All monkeys with this property will slowly regain their health. They are recognized by a big heart shaped sign on their chests. *'Armoured' All monkeys with this property receive 40% less damage from all attacks. They are recognized by a bullet-proof vest on their torsos. *'Ghost' All monkeys with this property can become intangible every now and then with towers unable to see them. Ninja Bloons can spot them naturally. They are recognized by greyish saturated colour and have ghost-like tails or legs. They also have blank pupil-less eyes. Track Modes Track modes are modifiers that change the course of the game. All modes start with $720. Each mode except Sandbox has a sub-mode which adds adds even mode stuff. *'Easy' For newbies or those who want a quick game *You get a big bunch of 200 lives *Bloon speed is slower than normal *Towers cost a lot less Sub-Modes **'Primary Towers Only' Defeat the monkeys using only Primary monkeys and your Hero. **'Deflation' You start with $30,000 cash and that's it, no more! You don't get any money, either by killing monkeys or by other means. *'Medium' For those with some sort of monkey-killing experience *You get 150 lives *Bloon speed is neither high nor low *Towers cost normal Sub-Modes **'Military Towers Only' Destroy the monkeys only with Military towers and your Hero. **'Apopalypse' In this mode, the monkeys come and keep on coming, continuously! How far can you get? *'Hard' For experienced players with a lot of anti-monkey knowledge *You get a tight group of 100 lives *Bloon move quite fast *Towers cost a lot more Sub-Modes **'Reversiverse' The way the monkeys come are reversed. Monkeys come from the regular exit and leak from the regular entrance. **'Alternating Apes' All rounds are harder as regular monkeys are replaced by tougher ones. **'Tight Budget' Your all income and cash-producing abilities are all halved. You start with $360 instead of $720. *'Very Very Tough' For those players who thought Hard was Easy *One, single, solitary life *Bloons race all over the place *Towers cost insanely expensive Sub-Modes **'Magic Towers Only' Annihilate the monkeys only by Magic towers and your Hero. **'Pumped Up Big Apes' All Big Apes have double health and are dangerously strong. **'CHIMPS' No C'ontinues, '''H'earts Lost, 'I'ncome, 'M'onkey Knowledge, 'P'owers, and 'S'elling. Survive round 100 following these gruelling rules. The true test of a B:R master. *'''Sandbox A way to test your skills and powers. No rewards though. Tracks WIP Voice Actors *Gary Furlong as Max (one of the few good monkeys) *(WIP) as Sir Bloonarius the Kind *(WIP) as Wendy Vortex *(WIP) as Stan *(WIP) as Colonel Incendio *Catherine Keener as D.E.A.V.O.R (the good version of course) *Christoph Waltz as Chairman Jones *(WIP) as Ezili Darkstar *Tom Cruise as Deadeye Quincy *Tara Strong as Gwendolin Heartburn *(WIP) as Obyn Bloodfoot *Cillian Murphy as 8ENJ4M1N Trivia *Sir Bloonarius the Kind, Wendy Vortex, Stan, and Colonel Incendio, are based on Bloonarius the Inflater, Vortex: Deadly Master of Air, Dreadbloon: Armored Behemoth, and Blastopopoulus: Demon of the Core, respectively. *The information about the track modes is similar to the information about the difficulty in Plague Inc. Category:Games